protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sem Mestres
A de Amor e Anarquia ;Dias de Guerra, Noites de Amor ;CrimethInc ;(Original em Inglês) right|350pxSe você gostou da escola, você vai amar trabalhar. Abusos de poder cruéis e absurdos, a autoridade com que professores e diretores mandam em você, a intimidação e a ridicularização dos seus colegas não terminam depois da formatura. Essas coisas estão todas presentes no mundo adulto, até em maiores doses. Se você achava que tinha pouca liberdade antes, espere até você ter que responder a líderes, diretores, donos, senhorios, credores, coletores de impostos, câmaras municipais, cortes judiciárias e polícia. Quando você sai da escola você pode escapar da jurisdição de algumas autoridades, mas você entra no controle de outras ainda mais dominadoras. Você gosta de ser controlado por outros que não entendem ou não se importam com seus desejos e necessidades? Você consegue alguma coisa obedecendo às instruções de empregadores, às restrições dos senhorios, às leis dos magistrados, pessoas que têm poder sobre você, poder que você nunca teria concedido por vontade própria? ;Como eles conseguiram esse poder? A resposta é hierarquia. Hierarquia é um sistema de valores no qual seu mérito é medido pelo número de pessoas e coisas que você controla, e quão respeitosamente você obedece àqueles acima de você. A força é exercida de cima para baixo na estrutura do poder: todos são forçados a aceitar e se conformar a esse sistema por todos outros. Você está com medo de desobedecer àqueles que estão acima de você porque eles podem voltar o poder de todos e de tudo abaixo deles contra você. Você está com medo de abdicar do seu poder sobre os que estão abaixo de você porque eles podem acabar ficando acima de você. No nosso sistema hierárquico, nós estamos tão ocupados tentando proteger a nós mesmos dos outros que nunca temos a chance de parar e perguntar se esse é realmente o melhor caminho de organizar nossa sociedade. Se nós pudéssemos refletir sobre isso, nós provavelmente concordaríamos que não é; todos sabemos que felicidade vem do controle sobre nossas próprias vidas, não sobre a vida de outras pessoas. E desde que estejamos ocupados controlando os outros, nós estaremos presos para sermos vítimas de alguém que controle nossas vidas. left|350pxÉ o nosso sistema hierárquico que nos ensina desde a tenra infância a aceitar o poder de qualquer figura de autoridade, desde então não prestamos atenção se isso é do nosso interesse ou não. Nós aprendemos a instintivamente nos curvar ante alguém que se diz mais importante do que nós. É a hierarquia que faz a homofobia comum entre as pessoas pobres nos EUA ― eles estão desesperados para sentirem-se mais valiosos, mais significantes do que alguém. É a hierarquia em funcionamento quando duzentos roqueiros punks vão para um clube de rock (sempre um erro, é claro!) para ver uma banda, e por alguma razão estúpida o dono do clube não deixa que eles se apresentem: há duzentas e seis pessoas no clube, duzentas e cinco querem que a banda toque, mas eles todos aceitam a decisão do dono só porque ele é mais velho e é proprietário do lugar (ou seja (sic) tem mais poder financeiro, e então mais poder legal). São os valores hierárquicos os responsáveis pelo racismo, classismo, sexismo, especismo e mil outros preconceitos que estão profundamente arraigados na nossa sociedade. É a hierarquia que faz as pessoas ricas mostrarem-se às pessoas pobres como se não fossem nem humanos, e vice-versa. Ela coloca empregador contra empregado, diretor contra trabalhador, professor contra estudante, fazendo pessoas lutarem umas contra as outras ao invés de trabalharem juntas em apoio mútuo; separados desta forma, eles não podem beneficiar-se das habilidades dos outros, de suas idéias e capacidades, mas têm que viver com inveja e medo dessas habilidades. É a hierarquia em funcionamento quando seu chefe insulta ou assedia você sexualmente e você não pode fazer nada sobre isso, assim como quando a polícia exerce o seu poder sobre você. Poder torna as pessoas cruéis e insensíveis, e submissão torna as pessoas covardes e estúpidas: e muitas pessoas num sistema hierárquico participam desses dois lados. Os valores hierárquicos são responsáveis pela destruição da nosso meio ambiente e pela exploração dos animais: chefiada pelo capitalismo ocidental, nossa espécie aspira controlar tudo em que possamos colocar nossas garras, a qualquer custo para nós mesmos e para outros. E são os valores hierárquicos que nos levam à guerra, lutando por poder sobre outros, inventando mais e mais armas poderosas até que finalmente o mundo todo estremeça no fio da aniquilação nuclear. Mas o que podemos fazer sobre hierarquia? Isso não é simplesmente como o mundo funciona? Ou há outros caminhos em que as pessoas poderiam interagir, outros valores com os quais viver? Se você gostou da escola, vai a-do-rar t r a b a l h a r Hierarquia... e Anarquia 250px|rightPare de pensar no anarquismo como apenas mais outra "ordem mundial", apenas outro sistema social. Onde nós estamos, nesse mundo tão dominado e controlado, é impossível imaginar-se vivendo sem quaisquer autoridades, sem leis ou governos. Não é de se espantar que o anarquismo não seja geralmente levado à sério como um programa político ou social em larga escala: ninguém pode imaginar com o que ele se pareceria, muito menos como alcançá-lo ― nem mesmo os próprios anarquistas. Ao contrário, pense no anarquismo como uma orientação individual para você mesmo e outros, como um modo de ver a vida. Não é impossível imaginar. Concebido nesses termos, o que seria o anarquismo? Seria uma decisão de pensar por si mesmo ao invés de seguir cegamente. Seria uma rejeição da hierarquia, uma recusa a aceitar a "abençoada" autoridade de qualquer nação, lei ou outra força como sendo mais significante do que sua própria autoridade sobre você mesmo. Seria uma desconfiança instintiva daqueles que alegam ter algum tipo de ordem ou status sobre os outros à sua volta, e uma aversão a alegar ter tal status sobre outros. Mais que tudo, seria recusar-se a colocar a responsabilidade de si mesmo nas mãos de outros: seria a exigência de que cada um de nós não apenas seja livre para escolher seu próprio destino, mas realmente fazer isso. De acordo com essa definição, há uma quantidade maior de anarquistas do que parece, embora muitos não se refiram a si mesmos como tal. Muitas pessoas, quando pensam sobre isso, querem ter o direito de viver suas próprias vidas, pensar e agir como eles acham conveniente. Muitas pessoas confiam mais nelas mesmas para concluir o que deveriam fazer mais do que confiam em qualquer autoridade para ditar isso a elas. Quase todo mundo se frustra quando se encontram pressionados por um poder sem rosto e impessoal. Você não quer estar à mercê de governos, burocracias, polícia, ou outras forças, quer? Certamente você não vai deixar que eles ditem toda a sua vida. Você não faz o que você quer, o que você acredita, pelo menos quando você não vai ser pego e punido por isso? Em nossas vidas diárias, nós todos somos anarquistas. Todas as vezes que tomamos decisões por nós mesmos, todas as vezes que nós nos responsabilizamos por nossas próprias ações ao invés de nos curvarmos para algum poder maior, nós estamos colocando o anarquismo em prática. Então se nós somos todos anarquistas por natureza, por que continuamos aceitando a dominação de outros, até mesmo criando forças que nos regulam? Você não preferiria descobrir como coexistir com seus semelhantes seres humanos chegando às conclusões diretamente entre vocês, em vez de depender de algum conjunto de regras? O sistema que eles aceitam é aquele ao qual você deve se submeter: se você quer sua liberdade, você não pode se dar o luxo de não se preocupar se aqueles à sua volta exigem controle das suas vidas ou não. Nós realmente precisamos de mestres para nos comandar e controlar? No Ocidente, por milênios, temos aceitado a idéia de um governo estatal central e hierárquico sob a teoria de que precisamos. Fomos ensinados que sem a polícia, nos mataríamos uns aos outros; que sem chefes, nenhum trabalho seria feito; que sem governos, a civilização em si mesma iria por água abaixo. Tudo isso é verdade? Certamente, é verdade que hoje pouco trabalho é feito quando o patrão não está olhando, caos acontece imediatamente quando os governos caem, e a violência às vezes ocorre quando a polícia não está por perto. Mas essas são realmente indicações de que não há outro caminho nós possamos organizar a sociedade? left|350pxSerá que não é possível que trabalhadores não consigam fazer nada a menos que eles estejam sobre observação apenas porque estão acostumados a não fazer nada sem serem cutucados ― mais do que isso, porque eles se ressentem por serem inspecionados, instruídos, condescendentes a seus diretores, e não querem fazer nada para eles que não tenha que ser feito? Quem sabe eles teriam mais iniciativa se eles estivessem trabalhando juntos por um objetivo comum, ao invés de serem pagos para receber ordens, trabalhar para alcançar objetivos sobre os quais não têm direito de opinar e que não lhes interessam muito. Não queremos dizer que todos estão prontos ou aptos para fazerem tal coisa hoje; mas nossa preguiça é mais condicionada do que natural, e num ambiente diferente, nós saberíamos que as pessoas não precisam de chefes para que as coisas sejam feitas. E sobre a polícia ser necessária para manter a paz: nós nem vamos discutir as formas nas quais o papel da "protetor da lei" traz à tona os aspectos mais brutais dos seres humanos, e como a brutalidade da polícia não exatamente contribui para a paz. E quanto aos efeitos em civis vivendo num estado de "proteção" policial? Quando a polícia não é mais uma direta manifestação dos desejos da comunidade que ela serve (e isso acontece com muita velocidade onde quer que a força policial esteja estabelecida: ela se torna um poder externo ao resto da sociedade, uma autoridade de fora) ela é uma força agindo coercitivamente sobre as pessoas na sociedade. Violência não se limita a um mal físico: qualquer relacionamento estabelecido pela força, como o entre policiais e civis, é um relacionamento violento. Quando você é atacado violentamente, você aprende a agir violentamente em resposta. Não seria possível, então, que a ameaça implícita da polícia em cada esquina ― da quase onipresença dos representantes uniformizados e impessoais do poder estatal ― contribua para a tensão e violência mais do que para dissipá-la? Se isso parece improvável para você, e você é classe média e/ou branco, pergunte a um negro pobre ou um hispânico como a presença da polícia faz ele se sentir. Quando as formas padrão de interação humana giram todas ao redor do poder hierárquico, quando as relações humanas tão freqüentemente se resumem em dar e receber ordens (no trabalho, na escola, na família, nas cortes judiciais), como podemos esperar uma sociedade sem violência? As pessoas estão acostumadas a usar força uns contra os outros no seu dia-a-dia, a força do poder autoritário. Talvez se fôssemos mais acostumadas a tratar uns aos outros como iguais, a criar relações baseadas em preocupação mútua pelas necessidades do outro, não veríamos tanta gente partir para a violência contra outros. E o controle do governo? Sem ele, a sociedade se desintegraria, e nossas vidas junto? Certamente, sem governo, as coisas seriam muito diferentes do que são agora ― mas isso é necessariamente ruim? A nossa sociedade moderna realmente é o melhor dos mundos possíveis? Vale a pena dar tantos controle sobre nossas vidas a mestres e governantes só por medo de tentar qualquer coisa diferente? Além disso, não podemos alegar que precisamos de controle governamental para evitar derramamento de sangue em massa, porque são os próprios governos que causaram os maiores massacres de todos: em guerras, em holocaustos, no extermínio e escravidão centralizada de culturas e povos inteiros. Pode ser que quando os governos parem de existir muitas pessoas percam suas vidas na luta e no caos resultante. Mas essa luta é quase sempre entre outros grupos hierárquicos sedentos de poder, outros querendo ser governantes e mandantes. Se nós rejeitássemos totalmente a hierarquia e nos recusássemos a servir qualquer força além da nossa própria, não haveriam mais guerras ou holocaustos em grande escala. Essa seria uma responsabilidade que cada um de nós teria que aceitar igualmente, coletivamente recusar a reconhecer qualquer poder como válido, jurar aliança a nada além de nós mesmos e nossos companheiros seres humanos. Se todos fizermos isso, nunca mais veremos outra guerra mundial. É claro que mesmo que se um mundo completamente livre de hierarquia for possível, não devemos nos iludir de que qualquer um de nós vai viver para vê-lo. Mas isso não deve nos preocupar: pois é tolice planejar sua vida para girar em torno de algo que você nunca será capaz de vivenciar. Ao invés disso, nós devemos reconhecer os padrões de submissão e dominação em nossas próprias vidas, e, na medida do possível, nos livrar deles. Devemos pôr o ideal anarquista ― sem mestres, sem escravos ― em prática no nosso dia-a-dia o máximo que pudermos. Cada vez que nos lembrarmos de não aceitar automaticamente a autoridade dos poderes que aí estão, cada vez que um de nós consegue escapar do sistema de dominação por um momento (seja por sair imune de fazer algo proibido por seu chefe ou professor, se dirigir a alguém de uma camada social diferente como um igual, etc.), é uma vitória para o indivíduo e um golpe contra a hierarquia. Você ainda acredita que uma sociedade livre de hierarquias é impossível? Existem muitos exemplos pela história da humanidade: os Basarwa do deserto de Kalahari ainda vivem sem autoridades, sem nunca tentar forçar ou comandar os outros a fazer coisas, mas trabalhando juntos e garantindo aos outros liberdade e autonomia. É claro, a sua sociedade está sendo destruída pela nossa, altamente destrutiva ― mas isso não significa que uma sociedade igualitária que seja bem defendida e completamente hostil aos agrupamentos de poder exteriores. Em Cidades da Noite Escarlate, William Burroughs escreve sobre um forte de piratas anarquistas alguns séculos atrás que era exatamente isso. Se você precisa de um exemplo mais próximo do seu dia-a-dia, lembra-se da última vez que você se reuniu com seus amigos para relaxar numa sexta à noite. Uns trouxeram comida, uns trouxeram diversão, uns trouxeram outras coisas, mas ninguém manteve um registro de quem deve o que para quem. Você fizeram as coisas como um grupo e se divertiram; as coisas foram feitas, mas ninguém foi forçado a fazer nada e ninguém tomou a posição de mestre. Todos temos esses momentos de interação não-capitalista, não-coercitiva, não hierárquica em nossas vidas toda hora, e são nesses momentos em que mais apreciamos a companhia dos outros, quando temos o melhor de cada pessoa; mas de alguma forma não nos ocorre exigirmos que a nossa sociedade funcione desta forma, assim como nossas amizades e casos amorosos. É claro é um objetivo difícil pedirmos que seja assim ― mas vamos ousar tentar alcançar os objetivos mais altos, não vamos nos acomodar com nada além do melhor em nossas vidas! ---- "Anarquismo" é a idéia revolucionária de que ninguém é mais qualificado do que você para decidir o que sua vida será. - Significa tentar descobrir como trabalharmos juntos para suprir nossas necessidades individuais, como trabalhar uns com os outros ao invés de "para" ou contra os outros. E quando isto é impossível, significa preferir a luta à submissão e dominação. - Significa não dar valor a nenhum sistema ou ideologia acima das pessoas que eles se propõe a servir, não valorizar nada teórico mais do que coisas reais neste mundo. Significa ser fiel a seres humanos reais (e animais, etc.), lutar por nós mesmos, não por "responsabilidade", não por "causas" ou outros conceitos intangíveis. - Significa, também, não forçar seus desejos em uma ordem hierárquica, mas aceitar e abraçar todos eles, aceitando a si mesmo. Significa tentar não forçar a si mesmo a se curvar a qualquer lei externa, não tentar restringir suas emoções ao previsível ou prático, não colocar seus instintos e desejos em caixas: pois não há jaula grande o suficiente para acomodar a alma humana em todos os seus vôos, suas alturas e profundidades. - Significa se recusar a jogar a responsabilidade pela sua felicidade em outra pessoa, quer sejam seus pais, amantes, empregadores, ou a própria sociedade. Significar aceitar todo o peso da busca por significado e alegria na sua vida. Pois o que mais deveríamos buscar se não felicidade? Se algo que possui significado e alegria para nós não é valioso, então o que é? Como podem abstrações como "responsabilidade", "ordem" ou "propriedade" ser mais importantes que as necessidades reais das pessoas que as inventaram? Devemos colocar os interesses de nossos empregadores, pais, do Estado, de Deus, do capitalismo, leis morais, causas, movimentos, a "sociedade" acima de nós mesmos? Quem lhe ensinou isso? E u a c o r d e i c a n s a d a d e a c r e d i t a r n a s m e n t i r a s q u e m e c o n t a m Um exército de escravos escapou do Egito... No próximo número: As bases morais da civilização ocidental! Categoria:Dias de Guerra, Noites de Amor